Incidents and Accidents
by Zelgadis55
Summary: Indiscriminate universe drabble & short story collection inspired at random - 5: In the Middle of the Night - 'Disturbed, Casey's eyes shot open, wide against the darkness filling the tent.' During a camping trip with the turtles, Casey is suddenly awoken by something he'd really rather not have heard. Rated T for suggested themes.
1. The Situation - The Parody

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

AN: This is not serious and is in no way connected to the real storyline going on in 'The Situation'. This is simply a response inspired by a comment Black Kat Jinx (aka Whitewolf22) made all the way back on 'The Situation ch 3 Nightmare' over on DA so blame her! Go on, you know you want to!

* * *

 **The Situation Parody Chapter**

The turtle has been home for over a year now, fourteen and a half months to be exact and he has never been more frustrated in his life. He had spent months in hell where his every move was watched and he had no real room to move and be himself. The food was terrible, inedible really and even now, over a year later, he still can't taste anything else. He couldn't even pee in peace.

His brothers, April and Casey eventually turned up to the rescue and he was never more happy to see anyone in his life. After taking down his captors and freeing him from his bleak prison, they had taken him home and coddled him. He lapped up the attention like a half starved dog. He was so happy to finally be among those he loved again.

But nothing has actually changed... Ignoring the bad dreams that plague his sleep each night, he still has no peace. His brothers and sensei will not allow him to go topside, nor will they even allow him to leave the lair. Someone always has their eyes firmly fixed on him.

At all times of the day!

Eating, sleeping, training, meditating, showering, whatever he does, someone is _always_ there. Even when he is in the toilet.

No where is sacred and he is frustrated like he never knew he was even capable of being. Without thinking, he angrily picks up the nearest object and throws it at the top of his startled, staring brother's face. " _Get the shell_ _ **out**_ _! Can't a turtle at least have some peace on the toilet_?"

He watches in satisfaction as the peeping brother flushes with embarrassment and backs out of the doorway, firmly closing the door behind. He breathes in satisfaction and leans his shell back against the cistern with his eyes closed, revelling in the simple pleasure of being alone on the throne. Finally after some minutes he finishes his business and reaches for the paper. Fumbling he frowns and opens his eyes, remembering in horror that he threw the last roll at his annoying brother and that the roll rolled out the door...


	2. Treasure (Turtle tots 2k3 or movieverse)

Turtley cute cover art by: Whitewolf22 on Deviant Art (Black Kat Jinx here on FFNet). Link in my profile to the full picture :-)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: '"We're on a grand adventure, Donnie!" Michelangelo waved his arms around dramatically. "There's treasure to be found"' Chibi turtle drabble around six years old. Could fit into 2k3 or any movieverse. Word count 732.

* * *

 **Treasure**

Michelangelo jiggled in excitement as he gazed around at the wide, open space. He clamped his hands tightly over his mouth, remembering the repeated warnings his father had given to remain silent only minutes before emerging from the sewers for their very first time.

"...pecially important... _Michelangelo_ , are you listening to me?"

Michelangelo jumped and whirled around to face his father with a guilty smile, "Uh... yes Master Splinter?"

Splinter sighed at the questioning reply, "What am I ever to do with you?" he asked, trying to hide his exasperation.

Michelangelo quickly closed the distance between them and threw his arms around his father, grinning happily up at the grey mutant rat.

Splinter gave up and rested his hand on the top of his affectionate son's head, shaking his own in light amusement. "Now, as I was saying my sons, it is vitally important you do not wander off. You are to keep me in sight at all times and keep the noise down like you have been taught. There should not be anyone in the junk yard itself this time of night but there is a guard at the edge of the grounds so do not draw attention to yourselves," Splinter reiterated sternly. Then he smiled warmly, noting how his turtles were champing at the bit to get moving and stop listening to his lecture. "Now, go explore. Look for anything useful we might take home to use and stay in pairs!"

The four young turtles ran about eagerly, barely managing to keep their noise down. Leonardo and Raphael took off in one direction and Michelangelo and Donatello in another.

"This one, Mikey!" Donatello enthusiastically pointed to a particularly promising looking tower of junk.

Michelangelo stood wide-eyed for a moment before racing his brother to it. Once they were both there, they started pawing vigorously through the mound. Most items looked unusable to their untrained eyes but Donatello hit the jackpot when he curiously peeled back the lid of a tattered and torn box, revealing a virtual treasure trove of pre-used elementary school books. It didn't matter to him in the slightest that notes and answers filled many of the pages.

Donatello reverently sat aside the box while Michelangelo watched curiously. Moments later, he looked inside for himself and his lips curled back in disgust, "Boring, Donnie!"

"Is not!"

"We're on a grand adventure, Donnie!" Michelangelo waved his arms around dramatically as he turned in a wide circle, taking in everything in sight. "There's treasure to be found and you pick lame old books?"

Donatello nodded solemnly, "Books are the greatest treasure ever!"

"Nuh uh!" Michelangelo swore, looking around frantically for something, anything, to prove his point. Suddenly he spotted something large, bright and rounded and pounced on it, struggling to drag it out from where it lay three quarters buried. Finally, he held it up triumphantly. It was ring shaped with alternating blocks of solid white and orange and had something written on it in clear but fancy letters. "Hey Donnie, what's this thing?"

Donatello glanced up and back at Michelangelo, eyes large as he sought the answer. Moments later he said, "It's a life preserver ring from a ship. Humans wear them when they swim overboard."

Michelangelo stared closer at the words, trying to sound them out. "U.S.S. … Ad... ven... Adventure!" he finished victoriously.

Donatello giggled at his brother's silliness, "It doesn't say that, Mikey!"

"Well... it should!" Michelangelo grinned broadly. "So what _does_ it say?"

"U.S.S. Adventine." Donatello replied, peering closely to read in the darkness.

"That's close enough to adventure!"

Donatello shook his head, amused and went back to sifting through the garbage while Michelangelo stared excitedly at his amazing find. Moments later, his grin grew full again as he thought of a brilliant idea. He brought the ring down over his head and shoulders to hold it down around his waist. It was a little heavy but he knew it would do.

"Donnie!" he called with impatient excitement. "Look at me!"

Donatello turned, critically watching Michelangelo spin the life preserver around his shell and attempting to keep it in place as if playing with a Hoola-hoop. After a couple of minutes, he smiled, he could see where Michelangelo was going wrong and called out, "My turn!" and smiling, Michelangelo stopped and handed over their newest toy.

Owari


	3. Absence (2k12 sometime before S1E21)

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'April came by early, intent on spending the day with her dearest friends but when she arrived, she'd barely been there. She left a scant couple of hours later, leaving Donnie wondering if he had inadvertently done something to offend her.' Set 2k12 sometime before S1E21.

A/N: This was originally meant to be for a Flash Fan Fiction Friday drabble back in June with the prompt being 'Father' but I came up with the idea too late and due to an extremely busy weekend, I was unable to finish in time. Also realised that it was likely to be too long so I decided to finish it regardless and not worry about the length. Then I figured, I could hold this off until Father's Day in Australia, which is the first Sunday in September.

Set: 1st season of 2k12, before Donnie rescues April's father.

* * *

 **Absence**

Donatello stared at the miserable, curled up form of April O'Neil through her bedroom window. The love of his life had been progressively distant as the week went on, culminating in the desolate scene he saw in front of him now.

Until this moment, he'd thought earlier today was the worst. Like almost every other Saturday since they met the teenage girl, April came by early, intent on spending the day with her dearest friends and surrogate family. When she arrived however, she'd barely been there. Not even Mikey had been able to coax an amused smile from their human friend and neither had she come by his lab like normal. In the end, April left a scant couple of hours later, leaving Donnie wondering if he had inadvertently done something to upset or offend her.

Uncertainty warred with concern for domination and Donnie found himself hesitating even as he lifted a hand to knock gently on her window pane.

April stirred at the sound but otherwise didn't respond. Donnie was torn whether to just go to her regardless or stay away and respect her privacy like his father and two of his brothers suggested. He knocked again, louder this time, but there was no reaction even though he just _knew_ she was still awake. Donatello however, couldn't stand seeing April in this despondent state so he finally reached up and pushed the window open, relieved to find it not locked.

Easing his way inside, Donnie crossed the room to where April lay on her bed, careful to not accidentally alert April's aunt to his presence in her niece's room.

"A... April?" he spoke softly when he reached her side. "What's wrong? Talk to me," Donnie practically begged as he knelt on the floor beside her.

April's only response was to curl in tighter on herself.

Hesitantly, he reached out to rest his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "I... if I did something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it."

April shook her head but didn't turn. Her voice, when she finally spoke, sounded choked up and it wrenched at Donnie's heart. "Some things you just can't fix, Donnie."

"I... I know that April, but I can still try," he offered softly, "or I can at least listen."

Silence prevailed for a few minutes before April pushed herself to a seated position and faced Donatello, though he noticed she was looking down rather than actually at him. He waited patiently, silently sending her a message of support that he was here for her.

"It... it's about dad. He's been missing for so long..." she finally admitted. "It's just hurts... you know?"

Donnie nodded, not speaking. He moved closer and sat beside the human teenager, putting one arm around her shoulder and drawing her close to comfort her. Under normal circumstances he would have been far too shy and stuttering to invade her personal space this way but whenever she was upset, all such thoughts and fears simply melted away into the background, no longer even a concern.

"Tomorrow's Father's Day, Donnie," April eventually continued. "It's the first one since mum died that I'll be alone for... He's always been there."

"April, I'm sorry I haven't been able to rescue your father yet but you know I'll never give up, right?" Donnie felt April nod against him. "But I want you to remember something, okay?"

She stayed leaning against him in his comforting embrace; her voice slightly muffled as she answered, "What?"

"Your father may not be here with you now but you are _never_ alone." Donatello gently pressed his point, "I'm _always_ here for you and so are my brothers and Master Splinter."

Now April did pull away, though she kept the physical contact. She smiled a watery smile up at him, "I know but thank you. It's nice to be reminded." She wiped her eyes with a free hand before leaning back into him and Donnie felt his heart flutter as he heated up with self consciousness.

And he swore to himself once more, that he would never quit until he found and rescued the father of the girl he loved so much.


	4. Batsu Game (2k12)

Rating: T – for use of one little word.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'His opponent was out there somewhere, stalking him, waiting for his smallest mistake to pounce, and when that happened it would all be over.'

A/N: This silly little oneshot is something I came up with when trying to think up an idea for the upcoming '13 Days of Halloween' project. It didn't work for that, so I thought I would post it as a random short story instead :-)

As per agreement with the other two (sampsonknight and justpeachee - DA/ imjustpeachee - FFNet) doing the '13 Days of Halloween' project, I cannot post the stories on any site other than DA until all the stories are posted on that site. Therefore, I will not begin posting them here until the 31st Oct.

* * *

\- **Batsu Game** -

With his heart pounding frantically within his chest, he peered intently into the overwhelming darkness. One by one his brothers had fallen, leaving him the last hope between them and a fate too horrible to contemplate.

His opponent was out there somewhere, stalking him, waiting for his smallest mistake to pounce, and when that happened it would all be over; though not without the fight of his life. That he swore silently to himself. Biting his lip, he took a careful step forward, then another, and another, not knowing where anything lay, not knowing who or _what_ he might bump into as he attempted to navigate through the pitch blackness and avoid his fate as long as possible.

Grimacing in distaste, he felt a large trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face and he swallowed, trying desperately not to let the darkness, or rather his circumstances, get to him. After all, his brothers were counting on him to get them out of this and he'd do _anything_ to protect them.

"I can smell your fear," the wry, matter of fact voice came seemingly from his left. However, he knew from experience that meant nothing. His stalker was so skilled at this game that the moment he finished speaking he could be across the room with nary a sound, and if he acted carelessly, all he'd do is alert the one hunting him of his whereabouts. Though it was likely he already knew...

Suddenly a soft noise sounded less than a metre from him and without thinking, the spooked ninja reacted, stepping away and wincing at the slight sound he made. Knowing it was too late and that he was now done for, he immediately stepped forward again and to the side, attacking in the dark with drawn weapons.

Before he knew what was happening, he was attacked from behind and found himself disarmed and on his shell, his own weapons held flush against his exposed throat.

"You have lost," the calm voice stated from above. "Lights, if you will."

Moments later, the lights flickered on dimly, slowly increasing in their ambience and Raphael looked up warily into the furry face of his Sensei. "Time?" he asked quietly, trying to reign in his obvious fear.

Donatello swallowed and smiled wanly from where he stood at the side of the room. "Forty two seconds."

"No..." Raph shuddered in horror as Splinter stood and backed away, giving him space to stand. It had felt _longer_ than that! "You've gotta be wrong! Look again, Donnie!"

Donnie sighed in obvious irritation, "I realise you are in denial Raph, but there is no need to cast aspersions on my ability to time keep, even in the darkness. _Forty two seconds_."

Mikey began laughing, loud and mocking. "Yes!" he cried out jubilantly from beside Donnie, and Raph just knew the little shit had known the time since the moment he'd lost. "I won and you all lost, Raph," Mikey crowed, all but dancing on the spot.

" _No! No way!_ " Raph spat, angrily whirling on the spot to face his brother. "You cheated! You went out of your _way_ to throw us off so this doesn't _count_!"

Mikey shrugged, wide grin prevalent on his face as he surreptitiously passed a pair of goggles behind his shell to Donnie. "Not my fault if you reacted to a ball of paper hitting the ground, or if Leo breathed a little too deeply when I may have _possibly_ read the time out wrong," he said, ever so innocently.

Leo shot Donnie a wounded look. "And what was with you going along with him, Don?"

Donnie grinned sheepishly as he bro-fisted Mikey, "Well, since I had already lost, I thought it was only wise to go along with Mikey since he offered leniency if I did."

"You couldn't have trusted me to win?"

Donnie shrugged, "It's more interesting when you lose on occasion, Leo."

"See? _Cheated_!" Raph whirled to face Splinter. "They even admit it!"

Splinter stood there, looking down on Raph as he stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "I assume the four of you had a bet riding on the outcome of this total darkness training session?"

Raph nodded warily.

"Hai, Sensei," Leo admitted reluctantly.

"Then I am sorry, but Michelangelo outlasted the rest of you."

"Mmm hmm!" Mikey nodded happily as Splinter spoke, smiling at the praise and agreement coming from his father.

"Surprisingly," Splinter added dryly.

"Hey!" Mikey suddenly cried out, as the rest of the backhanded compliment hit him.

"Therefore," Splinter continued, ignoring the brief interruption, "you must face your penalty like a true ninja."

"But... That's not fair, Master Splinter! He _cheated_!"

"That is true, my son."

"Then...?"

"All is fair in love, war and ninjutsu. You allowed yourselves to be distracted by the possibility of losing and fear of what was in store for you if you were defeated, even when you knew you were battling against a known trickster. Perhaps next time you are so foolish as to do such a thing, you will remember this lesson and keep your guards up," Splinter chuckled. He reached out to give Raphael an affectionate pat on the shoulder before turning and leaving the dojo.

At the sound of Mikey's own cackles of delight over Splinter's siding with him, Raph turned to see the other ninja rubbing his hands gleefully, and his heart sank with dread.

What Mikey had planned for them would make wading through a pit of cockroaches in the dark seem like a day at the beach in comparison.

-:-

Raphael stood on the rooftop a little away from his brothers, rubbing at his arms self-consciously and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. The blowing wind was strong enough to cause the skirt of his sailor fuku to lift, exposing his shell beneath, and despite the fact he normally wore nothing beyond his gear, that somehow only added to his embarrassment. Leonardo at least, bore his punishment, an almost identical outfit except his had blue trim where Raph's had red, with as much dignity and grace as he normally had. Or at least he did now they they'd been dressed in the ridiculous costumes for half an hour now. Donnie, for his part in helping Mikey, managed to get away with only wearing a variation of the collar part of the top. After all, despite their deal, a bet was a bet and everyone had to pay a price of some sort.

"Great... now that we're up here in these stupid outfits, we can take them off, right?" Raph grumbled, reaching down to rip the velcro of the skirt. Mikey had at least stood by his word that the costumes would not hinder their movements or endanger them while they were on patrol.

"Nuh uh! Whole patrol!" Mikey insisted with a wide grin stretching across his face. "Besides, you and Leo haven't even done the best part yet, bro!"

Leo coloured a little at the reminder. "We may as well get this over with.," he said reluctantly. "Come on, ninjas!"

To Raph's relief, the night was unusually quiet. At least it was until a little over an hour later, when Leo abruptly shifted, his stance alert as his attention was caught by something gliding towards them through the dark. Raph felt a shiver of dread run down his spine.

"I had no idea you were into this kind of thing, Leo," a silky, amused voice suddenly taunted and Raph groaned. Of all the people they could run into tonight, why did it have to be her? "And Raphael too, no less," she added with a laugh.

Raph clenched his teeth even as Leo drew his swords from their sheaths.

"Karai!" Leo retorted, suddenly more self-conscious than at any moment since they initially dressed.

The kunoichi laughed in delight. "I always knew you were entertaining Leo, but I never realised just how much."

Mikey grinned. "That's cause you didn't grow up with us," he explained brightly.

Karai snorted slightly as Leo adjusted his stance, though she made no move towards her own weapons.

"You should have seen them when..."

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph snapped, clamping a fast hand over his brother's loose mouth.

Mikey's only response was to laugh as he pulled away.

"So we gonna do this or are you just gonna stand there and laugh, Karai?" Raph growled, brandishing his sai menacingly.

"Oh, I thought I'd just enjoy this for a bit first." Karai answered, her own smirk growing as she finally reached for her own weapon.

As she and Leo made to run at each other, Mikey yelled, " _Stop_! You _can't_!"

"And why is that?" Karai asked easily as she twirled her short sword in her hand, though she cast Mikey a faintly annoyed look at his interruption.

"Because they haven't done it yet!" Mikey protested, motioning towards Raph and Leo, and if Raph had thought he'd been embarrassed before, now he knew he was about to die.

In shame.

"No," Raph said flatly.

"You _have_ to do it, Raph!"

"And who's gonna make me? _You_?"

Before Mikey could answer, Leo sighed, "Come on Raph. A bet's a bet and we lost."

Raph crossed his arms obstinately as he continued glaring at Mikey.

"Let's just get this over with and he might lose interest sooner. Besides, Master Splinter expects to see proof that we followed through..."

"Fine..." Raph grumbled as Karai stood watching expectantly, her amusement at their expense growing with every second.

While Donnie held up his T-phone to record, Raph and Leo moved into position, almost stumbling through their posing, and as one, intoned flatly, "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" They finished up by each pointing a single held weapon directly at Karai.

Mikey, Donnie and Karai howled with laughter at the sight, all but collapsing in place. When their laughter finally died down enough to speak again, the kunoichi looked towards Mikey and asked, "Did they only have to do this in front of me?"

"Nuh, anyone we come across tonight, " he snickered in delight.

She grinned, "In that case, I think I'll tag along. Tonight should be a very entertaining evening."

-:-

Owari

* * *

A/N: A batsu game is a penalty or punishment game for the loser of a game or bet.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them


	5. In the Middle of the Night (2k3)

Rating: T (for implied situations)

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'Disturbed, Casey's eyes shot open, wide against the darkness filling the tent.' During a camping trip with the turtles, Casey is suddenly awoken by something he'd really rather not have heard. Rated T for suggested themes.

A/N: Written for the June 2017 Writer-Nexus challenge on DA - 'Things not to say in the dark?!'

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

* * *

 **In the Middle of the Night**

"Come to daddy."

Casey's eyes shot open, wide against the darkness filling the tent.

Sandwiched between two turtles, one snoring raucously and the other fidgeting, tossing and turning had been bad enough, but suddenly hearing something like _that_ after only finally just getting to sleep at what must have been three in the morning or so? So not what he needed to hear right now! Disturbed, Casey could still hear Raph chainsnoring away, so he turned his head slowly the other way, willing it to have been merely a creepy dream, but to his shock, the sleeping bag on his right lay empty and tousled.

"Oh yeah! Gonna suck you dry, sweet thing!" The unusually soft voice sang gleefully, backed by the dulcet music of nasal chainsaws and making Casey freeze.

Moments later, sucking sounds reminiscent of the dregs of a thickshake being slurped through a straw rang out, followed by the smacking of lips. A coldness filling him, Casey turned when it began anew, only to find himself staring in shock at a shadowy hunched form leaning over Raphael. The other turtle's snoring stopped as Casey cried out.

" _Mikey?_ Seriously, dude! You two _ain't_ alone in here!"

Mikey shot up straight in alarm, twisting to face Casey. "Thought you were asleep, dude!"

Choking, Casey studiously avoided looking down at Raph beneath him, not wanting to see the fruits of the other turtle's labour, even in the darkness. " _How? How_ am I s'posed to sleep through _that,_ Mikey? _Huh?_ "

"Uh.. sleep through what, Case-man?" Mikey asked innocently, leaning over his brother to peer intently at him in the darkness. "Hey, are you _blushing_ , dude?"

" _No_!" Casey instantly denied, feeling the heat creeping up his face.

"Why are you blushing, Casey?"

"I'm _not!_ "

"What's goin' on?" Raph grumbled, the talking having finally roused him completely. Grouchy over his sleep being interrupted thusly, he pushed himself up and Mikey away.

"Uh, eh heh, nothing," Mikey replied too quickly. "Go back to sleep, Raphie." He began working his way back across the tent to his own sleeping bag as a torch flicked on, aimed directly at him. Blinking furiously against the sudden brightness, Casey was unnerved by the sight of white glistening on the turtle's upper lip. Mikey immediately licked his lips.

"Ugh... _again?_ " Raph groaned. " _Why_ do you keep doin' this, Mikey? It's disgustin'!"

"You really think it's a good thing askin' him somethin' like that in front of me? Isn't that somethin' best kept private? You know, between the _two_ of you?" Casey asked uncomfortably, refusing to meet Raph's sudden glare. God how he wished Leo and Donnie hadn't insisted on Mikey sharing the tent with them.

Ignoring him in favour of those who deserved his ire more, Raphael suddenly growled, "Thought Leo searched your bag before we left, so _where the shell'd you get them, Michelangelo_?"

Mikey grinned weakly, caught out. He scrambled the rest of the way to his sleeping bag, tripping over Casey's foot in the rush.

" _Mikey!_ "

"I'm a _ninja_ , dude! I have my ways," Mikey replied mysteriously. As Raph turned to search the backpacks beside him for any remaining contraband, Mikey slipped a confused Casey a surreptitious look begging him not to give him away and promising not to dob him in in return.

" _Leonardo!_ " Raph bellowed into the night, snatching something from within one of the bags.

Casey's jaw dropped as everything fell into place and he realised what he'd unwittingly done by buying those for Mikey. He groaned; he really should have known better than to help a skittish and secretive Michelangelo like that. _Damn_ that turtle's insidious techniques of persuasion.

" _What?_ " Leonardo called back, sleepy but alert from the neighbouring tent.

" _Come deal with this! Mikey fuckin' got a hold o' Twinkies again!"_

-:-

Owari

* * *

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


End file.
